


Business Relations

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Business Meeting, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Pauling, Mr. Reddy, and Mr. Bidwell have a mutually beneficial relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Relations

Otherwise known as the Record Of Managed Payroll, the conference was scheduled well ahead of time, budgeted for, and began at the precise stroke of 4PM, every second Thursday of every month, regardless of on what continent or in which time zone it was held. Neither Mr. Bidwell nor Mr. Reddy had patience for anything other than absolute punctuality, and Miss Pauling did not have the time.   
Nothing too conspicuous, really (though Miss Pauling had her suspicions that her employer knew, anyway), R.O.M.P. meetings could be easily explained by the fact that Mann Co. was a proprietary subsidiary of TF Industries. Miss Pauling thought, privately, that this fact probably made her ‘supervisor’ to Messrs. Bidwell and Reddy, but she wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it. The arrangement was mutually beneficial, allowing one hour to all parties for company-sponsored ‘team building exercises’, and truthfully, it was great stress relief. People in their positions were saddled with a great deal of stress, so the way each of them looked at it, it was nothing personal. Just business. 

The three of them would arrive almost simultaneously to the venue they’d booked for that month’s meeting. Either Mr. Bidwell or Mr. Reddy would hold the door for Miss Pauling, and she would stride into the room, place her purple Samsonite on the bed, and unlock it with two definitive snaps. It was easy to follow cues from Miss Pauling. She was never imperious nor domineering, just straight-to-the point. Her frankness underlined her demand for utmost efficiency. 

"I thought," she would say, lifting one or another item of interest from within her briefcase, "That we could give this a trial run." They were never Mann Co. products, which was probably for the best, because if they were, Mr. Bidwell would have to count the meeting as ‘customer feedback’, which he would be obligated to report, and which Mr. Reddy would have to itemise in his Quarterly Review. That very same Review would probably be used by Mr. Hale as a napkin under one of Mr. Bidwell’s excellently-prepared Breakfast Steaks, but there was no sense in instigating. 

Mr. Bidwell and Mr. Reddy would put forward motions and suggestions, and the meeting would commence in earnest as they adjourned to the bed and worked toward achieving their monthly objective. Follow-up review was brief, but often comprised of compliments, before the time was up, and the three would dress, and return to their lives. 

Irrespective of their businesslike, no-nonsense approach to each rendezvous, each of them had that second Thursday circled in their calendars, affectionately marked, “Important”.

**Author's Note:**

> markingatlightspeed on tumblr asked for Reddy/Bidwell/Pauling. What could I do but provide?


End file.
